


The Donation

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hypochondria, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Organ Transplantation, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After a mission gone wrong leaves her needing an organ transplant, the only suitable person to be Sam's donor, just had to be the one who's a hypochondriac.





	The Donation

It’s just a surgery.. People have those all this time.. 

Yeah.. 

Just one tiny surgery.. 

Rodney played with his fingers nervously, as he stared mortified, into the busy medical lab that was getting prepared. 

“Having second thoughts?” 

He jumped and looked to his left, at the muffled voice and watched as Carter’s gurney was wheeled in. 

“N-no.. I… I just..” His fingers flailed about wildly, as he stammered worriedly. “I’m not really.. I.. I mean..” 

Carter took off her breathing mask, as she gazed up at him. He looked so flustered, as his eyes looked awkwardly from her to the rest of the room. “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to, Rodney.” 

His eyes swept over the room and then he looked to her incredulously. “Shouldn’t you of all people be trying to encourage me to do this, instead of telling me not to?” 

Her eyes slid away. “There’s still time to find another matching donor.” 

“They’ve tested everyone close to you already… and everyday you go without..” Rodney didn’t want to finish that sentence. Instead he just said, “I don’t like the odds..”

“I know. I don’t like them either.” 

“What if.. What if it doesn’t work? What if we both die?” 

“We won’t die. Dr. Lam knows what she’s doing.” 

“What if your body rejects it anyway? What if this is all for nothing?” 

“There’s medications for that.. And if all else fails, I can try to use the Goa’uld hand device to make sure my body accepts it.” 

“I just.. I’m worried.. All sorts of things can go wrong.” His eyes looked away pained. 

“I know.” Her voice was light with sympathy. 

“It’s always been my job to see what bad things can go wrong, before the worst case scenario happens, and fix it.. And this thing..” His eyes flickered side to side in desperate thought. “This isn’t something mechanical we can fix together.” 

“No.. No, it’s not…” 

He looked back down at her sadly. 

“But you can still fix it..” She tilted her head and gave him a slight encouraging smile. “In your own special way..” 

He felt some of the stress release from his shoulders, as he stared into her big blue eyes. “I.. I know..” 

“You’re taking a big risk for me...” 

“So psyche me for it.” 

“Huh?” 

“Get me ready to do this thing, before I have a full blown panic attack!” 

Carter’s eyes roamed over him quietly for a moment, then replied simply. “You get to be in a hospital gown.” 

“Damn.” Rodney lowered his head. “You know my weakness.” He laughed nervous and a bit brokenly, as Dr. Lam came and lead him to a curtained off area to remove his clothes. 

As he took off his shirt, he glanced out between the curtains and looked over Sam in her gurney. “Better yet.. I get to see you in a hospital gown.” He flushed dark red, eyes darkening. 

“See, there you go.” Sam snorted, as she rolled her eyes and looked away from the obviously turned on scientist. “You even get rewarded for your donation.” She glanced up at Carolyn, ready to be put out of her misery, as the doctor put a different mask over her face. This time to put her unconscious for the surgery.

“My donation.” He repeated quietly to himself, as he bashfully took off his pants. As he put on the gown, reality suddenly set in. He looked up at Dr. Lam, wide eyed and stunned. “Oh my god! A piece of me is going to be in Carter!” 

Carolyn gently nudged the strange, stricken scientist, so he’d lay down. 

He stared up at the ceiling wide eyed, as Dr. Lam prepared his knockout gas. 

“She didn’t even take me out to dinner first.”


End file.
